Dusk on the Horizon
by lolgirl22
Summary: After a long year at school and the end of the war,summer starts with a bang for Hermione.Her former family comes and takes her to their manor in Northern Scotland where she easily becomes accustomed to having an older brother,Cedric,and a new admirior.
1. The Fam

**"BANG!!!"**

The sound reverberated off my walls waking me from my peaceful slumber. I look at my clock, _**damn its 2 am** _I thought. I got up out of my bed and made my way out of my room to the downstairs kitchen to find the source of the noise. At first, I thought that the noise was created by my cat knocking over the stew pot again, but when I noticed the pot in place I heard a rustle coming from outside the porch doors. I switched the porch lights on to see an odd sight.

There staring back at me was the entire Diggory family. "I'm sorry to be rude," I started while rubbing my eyes, "but what are you guys doing here in the middle of the night? "

Cedric smiled, but his father answered, "Well it would be easier to explain inside while we are all sitting." I let the family in and led them to our breakfast nook in the kitchen and offered them some tea, which they all refused.

"Would you care to explain why you all are here? I mean I went to school with Cedric before he graduated , but I never got to know him or any of you, so I'm a tad confused."

Mr. Diggory began,"Well it may be best if we start at the start. Wait, where are your parents?"

"Oh, well they died last year in a car crash when I was at school."

"Oh, sorry about that," said an awkward Mr. Diggory. "So you live here alone."

"Well, not exactly, Tonks just has the late shift tonight "

"We're sorry about your loss." said a sympathetic Mrs. Diggory.

"Well back to our explanation," said Mr. Diggory seemingly uncomfortable with the situation. "At the time He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named first fell a prophesy was made regarding our daughter. In short, it said that she would aid the Boy-Who-Lived first as a classmate, then as a friend, then as the vital link in defeating the Dark Lord with both her powers and her mind in an upcoming war against the un-dead He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

"We feared that either him or his followers would hear of the prophesy and track her down and kill our daughter before she got her acceptance letter from Hogwarts. So, we were forced to put our child into the hands of Albus Dumbledore knowing that he would find the perfect place to hide her." Mrs. Diggory continued. "I must say, Dumbledore knew what he was doing. Well, anyways, when He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named died this past month, we begged Dumbledore for the whereabouts of our daughter. He told us to wait until he was certain that all of the hurcrux-thingamajigs were distroyed.

"Well lets just say that he came to our manor not a half-hour ago and gave us the location of my long-lost sister." Cedric finished.

"Why are you here then?" I asked still confused.

"Did your parents ever tell you that you were adopted?" Asked a curious Mrs. Diggory.

"Yes, but... Oh..." Then reality hit me like a bird hits a window, I didn't realize what my situation was until the last possible moment. I promptly fainted, but not before I heard the front door open.


	2. New Everything

When I woke, I opened my eyes to the Diggory family and Tonks looking at me. I sit up in the sofa I was lying on and looked over at Tonks, "Did you know?"

"No, not until they explained what happened to me." She said shaking her head.

I nodded and turned to my...my...um... family? And asked, "What's my name?"

"It is Ophelia Rós Diggory" my mother said, "You have a glamor charm on as well dear, would you like for me to take it off of you?"

"Yes, please."

"Okay, just stand here. Boys out, NOW." she ordered. They left the room and she handed me a bathrobe. "Okay, you need to put this on, just in case... well you'll see." she said handing me the robe I left to go to the bathroom to change and I came back.

"Okay. I'm ready." I announced as I walked back into the room.

"Good, come stand in front of me." I did what was asked and faced my mother. "Good, good. Okay, 1, 2, 3, devuelvate." transforming was certainly a new experience. When the light of the spell hit me it filled me up like a balloon and I inflated until it felt like my skin could stretch no further. "Breathe dear, good." With every intake of air I doubled it for the outtake and I slowly began to feel a relief of pressure on my skin. When my breathing was normal again, she held up her wand again, "Metacache." My skin glowed and then went calm. "Now, there's my dear Ophelia." she said while approaching me and enveloping me in a hug. After the hug I excused myself to go to the bathroom to both change and see myself in the mirror. What I saw shocked me to no end.

I was now 5'6", skinny as a twig, pale and blond! With my shock my jaw dropped and I looked into my eyes expecting a warm chocolate color but instead finding something different. They were the color of the dawn. They were a mix of light colors of everything ranging from light blues to light pinks to light yellows. _**What if my skin was purple**_ I laughed at the thought and tried to imagine my skin a vibrant purple, and right before my eyes my skin changed colors. I screamed and ran downstairs, now dressed. "**WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME!?!**"

Everyone of the Diggory's and Tonks laughed. "Your like me, Ophelia. You're a metamorphmagus, just think natural and you will turn back."

"Okay, but how?"

"I can answer that," my mother said while standing up from the couch. "Metamorphmagus's are normally female, and they are very scarce now-a-days, and now there are only four left. There's Tonks, her mother, me, and you."

"So not only am I Ophelia Diggory, but I also am a metamorphmagus? Great, next your gonna tell me that I'm a pureblood."

I look at my birth mother and she smirks, "How'd you know. I mean we, your father and I, aren't extremists like the Malfoys or the Zabinis, but we do associate with the other purebloods at Christmas, New Years, and various other functions. Well, we were wondering if you would like to live with us before school starts up again."

"Sure, I guess. You don't mind Tonks?"

"No I think you should get to know them, I can handle the fort by myself," she said with a smirk.

"Alright, just let me pack."

"Alright, dear." my father said.

"Need any help?" Cedric offered.

"Yes please," we went upstairs to my room and began to pack up all of my belongings.

"Ugh sis," Cedric caught my attention, "just stand back, okay?" I nodded and stepped behind him. He waved his wand arm and all of the things packed themselves in two different trunks. "One for your clothes and books and one for your other stuff." I nodded and five minutes later my whole room was packed into two shrunken trunks in my pocket. "Ready?"

"Yeah where do we live anyways?"

"Well we live in Northern Scotland in Diggor Manor during vacations and when pop has to work we live just outside Ottery St. Catchpole in the Cottage"

"Oh, okay. Ummm... are we flying there?" I asked nerviously.

"No," he laughed, "I told the rents before we left that you aren't exactly the biggest fan of flying, so we're apparating instead."

"Phew, Good." We had reached the kitchen by then. I hugged Tonks and told her I would visit before leaveing for my new home. When the squeezing sensation was done I let go of my brother's hand and looked up at the manor. It was more of a castle then a manor and was made of dark gray stone and had white marble for the front steps, and the window and door frames. The early morning light, that matched my eyes, was dim but from what I could see the ocean was our backyard and the front yard was a gigantic garden.

"We'll show you to your rooms then you can go to bed. In the morning Cedric will give you a tour." I nodded and they led me to the most beautiful room I had ever seen. All of the furniture was made of a dark wood and the colors of the bedspread were a brilliant crimson red with a gold fringe and gold sheets. They then left me to sleep.


End file.
